


Lazy Sunday Morning

by ksj2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Plot What Plot, how to wake your boyfriend up in the morning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Keith doesn’t want to wake up on Sunday morning, Shiro decides to wake him up with a special treat.





	Lazy Sunday Morning

Title: Lazy Sunday Morning  
CP: Keith/Shiro

超级干超级柴的PWP。

Keith在赖床，Shiro用他最喜欢的方式叫醒了他。

注意：特别露骨的性器描写请注意

+  
星期天早晨是睡懒觉的最好时光。  
Shiro难得睡到自然醒，睁开眼睛时窗户外透进来的阳光已经照亮整个房间，带着睡意的温柔。  
他摸向床头的老式闹钟，指针指着8点32分。打了个哈欠，伸手钻进被子里抚摸着Keith搭在自己腰间的胳膊，回身看向顺势窝在自己怀里的年轻的恋人，刮了他的鼻尖。  
“Keith，要起来么？”  
Keith有些迷糊地睁开眼睛，“现在几点？”  
“刚8点半。”  
“……我再睡一会儿。”睡意浓重的紫罗兰色眼睛又闭上了，咂了两下嘴，在床上翻了个滚，肚皮向上的姿势，然后又向被子里钻了钻。  
Shiro发誓他真的有看到隐形的猫耳朵在Keith的脑袋上扑棱，他抓抓对方乱翘的发梢，没忍住在男孩嘴上偷了个吻。  
Shiro的早晨活动总是雷打不动，即使是星期天，他也会出门跑上一圈，回来后把咖啡煮上再去洗澡刷牙。  
通常Shiro结束的时候Keith也会爬起来，跌跌撞撞去厨房喝杯黑咖啡再跌跌撞撞跑浴室拦住Shiro要个早安吻再去冲冷水澡清醒过来。只是今天不知道是不是刚结束的任务太累，Keith虽然因为生物钟醒了，可是还赖在被子里耷拉着眼皮子欣赏只在下半身裹了浴巾的Shiro。  
“你喜欢你看到的么？”Shiro靠在浴室门口跟Keith打招呼，还故意地挤了下胸，让Keith小声呻吟了一下。  
“喜欢不够。”Keith哼了一声，努力想要爬起来，只是身子跟不上脑子，手软绵绵地一歪，又倒回了床铺，缩在被子里。“好困……”  
“咖啡煮好了。”  
“唔……”Keith从被子里探出半张脸，无辜地望着Shiro。“能帮我端到这边吗？”  
Shiro欣然答应，“不过咖啡喝了就得起来。今天要买菜和日常用品。”  
“……为什么我们不能网络购物。”  
“是谁对Lance说网上买东西的都是懒人的。”Shiro不打算放过他。  
Keith有些难过地将脸又埋回了被子里。  
“好吧，随你”  
Keith举起胜利的手势，然后瞬间跌回睡眠的怀抱。  
好久没看到恋人如此孩子气的举动，Shiro虽然嘴上保持着说叫口吻，实际上还是心里暖的像是热牛奶。  
只不过该起来的还是得起来。  
他想了想，决定做点能让Keith清醒的心甘情愿的事情。  
掀起被角，Shiro小心翼翼从床尾爬上床。因为Galra血统的原因Keith对声响特别敏感，以前刚在一起的时候Shiro注意到他晚上睡觉的时候只要稍微有一点动静Keith都会醒过来。只是在一起时间久了这份警醒也随着信任习惯和爱意变得迟钝，而他对此也是很满意。战争结束，如今和平，他们都不需要再紧绷着神经，接着开始像普通人一样过着普通人的生活。以前觉得这是幼稚又有些奢侈的想法，如今却是最珍贵的。  
Shiro先暖了暖自己的手然后伸上Keith因为衣服被卷上去而露出的腰间，手指轻轻划过那线条紧实的肌肉，落在裤边，爬了两步，解开裤绳，另一只手施力，将松松垮垮的睡裤连同内裤都从男孩腰上拽下来。  
Keith哼了一声，但是没有清醒的意向。  
Shiro继续自己的小计划。将睡裤褪到膝弯，Shiro挪了挪身子，让自己跪坐在Keith的小腿上，俯下身子，脸正好凑在Keith的胯部。  
Keith的阴茎因为晨勃的关系稍微有些挺起，但还是看着和主人一样睡意朦胧的。Shiro轻轻吹了一口气，Keith的大腿稍微紧绷了一下，接着性器又抬起了头。  
没有完全勃起状态下的阴茎对于已经深喉过多次的Shiro来说不是什么大的挑战。他张开嘴轻易地将软肉含入嘴里，搅动着舌头允吸Keith的龟头。  
受到温暖的刺激，小Keith一下子精神抖擞起来，开始侵占Shiro的嘴巴。Shiro稍微张开嘴让自己后退一点免得被呛到，开始舔弄阴茎的上半部分，还顺带时不时来个吸气，调戏着Keith。  
Keith明显开始不安分了，他有些难耐地动了动大腿，扭着腰想要向上挺，但是被Shiro压住了胯骨。  
让Keith的阴茎完全苏醒不需要Shiro太多功夫，过了一小会儿Shiro的嘴就被撑开了。他抿着嘴唇不让自己的牙齿磕上湿滑的柱身，舌头逗弄着马眼，前后摆动头尝试将Keith的所有长度都吞进去。  
闷在被子里总会气短，温度也逐渐上升。Shiro在湿热的空气里嗅着阳光，洗衣液，还有Keith的味道，嘴里吃着Keith的阴茎，他的下腹也开始发热，热的他呼吸急促，鼻息喷在Keith的腿根。Shiro眯着眼睛，有些着迷于这一切，舔弄得越来越急切，放松了喉咙一直吞到阴茎根部。  
“……Shiro？”  
Busted。  
被子被突然掀开，突然的光线刺激的他睁不开眼。于是他索性闭上眼睛继续自己的口活，有些恶作剧意味地压紧了口腔，逼得Keith倒吸一口冷气，呻吟着抓住他的头发。  
“你打算自己来还是让我继续‘服侍’你？”Shiro抬起头让Keith从自己嘴里滑出，没能吞咽下的口水顺着他的嘴角流了下来。被这对于大清早来说有些过于香艳的景色刺激到，Keith吞了口口水，脸颊泛红。  
“……你继续。”  
于是Shiro又满足地吃进了小Keith。  
在Shiro口交的时候Keith从来都没法坚持太久，他总觉得是对方在报复自己在上他的时候总是能逼得对方高潮两三次才自己射出来的持之以恒。“你的口活有点太犯规了。”Keith仰躺在床上抓着Shiro的头发用气音抱怨着。  
Shiro因为被堵着嘴没法说话，但是他揉了揉Keith的睾丸表示感谢赞赏。  
Keith这一次也没能坚持多久，他梗着脖子射在了Shiro的嘴里，像是泡了热水澡一样摊在床上软绵绵地看着Shiro。年长的恋人还趴在他的小腹上，下巴搁在双手上歪头看着他，银灰色的眼睛因着刚刚的一切缠着水汽，朦胧的像是山间的雾，带着丝狡猾与得逞看着他，夸张地吞咽了一下，然后伸出舌头舔去嘴角还剩下的那一点白色。  
Keith小腹又一次发热，他猛然坐起身抓住Shiro的肩膀将其掀翻在床上，狠狠吻了下去。  
“怎么样，现在愿意起床了么？”Shiro揉着压在自己胸口的男孩的头发问他。  
“嗯……这样的闹钟挺好的。只不过……”Keith笑了声，然后爬起身罩住Shiro，一手撑在男人的耳边，一手拨开已经散开的浴巾，食指划过Shiro已经勃起的下身。“你服务的那么周到，我也不能落后。”  
男孩脸颊的头发画出的阴影遮在眼眸上，让紫罗兰色染上了危险的味道。  
Shiro抬起胳膊搂住Keith的脖子，“那就快点，宝贝，农贸市场11点就结束了。”  
Keith翻了个白眼。“我会让你放弃出门买菜这个念头的。”

The End

文章标题灵感来自Replica的同名香水。  
周日早上的故事我周日晚上才写完。哭泣。  
我也想睡懒觉。


End file.
